De bois et d'acier
by Miriel Limbaear
Summary: Dans un monde étranger, une magie est préservée de Melkor par les disciples d'Irmo. L'erreur d'un copiste chinois provoquera la rupture de l'équilibre entre les mondes, ouvrant la voie aux créatures de Melkor.
1. Chapter 1

_Dans un monde étranger, une magie inconnue sur Arda est préservée de Melkor par les disciples d'Irmo. L'erreur d'un copiste chinois provoquera la rupture d'un équilibre fragile et permettra aux créatures de Melkor de déferler sur les monastères où sont confinés les différents manuscrits. Et lorsqu'un vieux sage refermera les brèches, il enfermera sur Arda ceux qui étaient passés…_

Chapitre 1

Le bruit des chaines. Tout était brumeux dans son esprit. Mais il entendait les chaines fouetter le vent, dans une averse cristalline. Parfois, le son plus épais des tissus multicolores qui les ornaient. Les carillons de prières, et les _lungta_ battaient eux aussi la mesure. Les souffles réguliers, expirations violentes, les cris portés dans l'air limpide. Le froid acheva de le sortir de l'étourdissement. _Shifu_, le visage impassible, était assis à ses côtés, une compresse rougie dans les mains.

« Relèves toi, maintenant. Reprends ta chaine et fais plus attention cette fois-ci.

Oui, _shifu_. »

Le jeune népalais se redressa en chancelant, s'inclina en saluant _shifu_, joignant la paume gauche et le poing droit. Il ramassa son arme répandue sur le sol de pierre et, le crâne parcourut d'élancements, repris son entrainement au milieu de ses camarades. Le vent fouettait sa tête aux cheveux sombres et ras, mais surtout, il déviait son arme. Qu'il soit face ou dos au vent, ce dernier le gênait tout autant, et le jeune apprenti manqua plus d'une fois une nouvelle blessure. La main experte de _shifu_, elle, ne le manqua pas pour le réprimander plus d'une fois de gestes maladroits qui auraient pu blesser ses compagnons.

Le gong sonna. Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, il étira ses muscles endoloris dans l'air fraichissant du soir. L'hiver allait être rude et le monastère totalement isolé pendant les chutes incessantes de neige. Son estomac grondait furieusement, mais sa tête le lançait de plus en plus. L'herboriste du monastère nettoya soigneusement la couture et y appliqua quelque pâte dont il avait le secret, puis le mis à la porte avec un sachet d'herbes pour la douleur.

L'apprenti gagna sa place au milieu de ses camarades et s'attabla, plaquant ses mains glacées contre le bol de soupe fumante. C'était la dernière journée de l'année où il avait fallut affronter le froid, à courir et à combattre dehors. Le gel serait très bientôt là, et il serait bien trop dangereux de s'exercer en extérieur, le sol rendu glissant et traitre.

Les feuilles dégagèrent leur sève et leur odeur dans la petite chambre. Le jeune garçon grimaça sous le regard amusé de son camarade de chambrée, mais but tout de même le breuvage. Le goût lui serra la gorge et lui remue les trippes, mais il réussit à le garder au fond de l'estomac. Ses efforts furent récompensés par l'atténuation de sa douleur au crâne, et par un sommeil de plomb qui lui vint rapidement.

_Il y avait de la fumée. Beaucoup trop pour se dégager des longs bâtons d'encens. Le tintement des chaînes, le sifflement des épées et des bâtons. Le métal des hallebardes qui criait contre la pierre et le fer. Des cris. La gorge en feu, brûlée par les fumerolles. Les larmes aux yeux, la peau cloquée par la chaleur. _

Le jeune guerrier se réveilla, haletant, la gorge sèche. Les dalles étaient glacées sous ses pieds nus lorsqu'il arpenta les couloirs agités par les cris du vent. Les cuisines silencieuses résonnèrent un instant du cuivre entrechoqué et de l'eau que l'on recueille. Bientôt, les herbes répandraient de nouveau leur teinte ambrée dans le liquide chaud. Doucement, les seules flammes présentes à ses yeux furent celles qui couvaient dans la grande cheminée, et il regagna à pas de loup sa cellule.

Le jour trouva les jeunes moines à rentrer les bêtes et le fourrage, la vapeur s'élevant de toutes les bouches quand un des novices tombait sur le sol gelé, et la chaleur dégagée par les animaux était appréciée par tous alors que le froid glaçait leur main sur les licols. Dans les couloirs du monastère, le vent soufflait aussi fort qu'à l'extérieur et faisait rapidement fuir les habitants des lieux jusqu'aux salles communes où les cheminées étaient entourées par de jeunes élèves et de vieux maitres autour de rouleau de bambous. Les salles d'entrainement qui ne servaient qu'en hiver étaient aérées, dépoussiérées et l'on jetait les tapis de sol qui avait moisi durant l'été.

Le dos tourné vers la cheminée qui lui chauffait agréablement le dos, le jeune garçon trempait soigneusement la pointe de son pinceau dans l'encre noire. Ils étaient plusieurs assis autour d'une table à recopier d'anciens textes dont l'encre pâlissait sur les plaques de bambou. Le manuscrit qu'il recopiait était un recueil de vieilles légendes, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, du moins à son avis. Il enviait presque son voisin qui recopiait des biographies écrites en termes pompeux sur des dirigeants et des moines morts depuis longtemps, mais au moins, elles étaient bien réelles et non pas sottes comme les histoires qu'il avait sous les yeux. Outre les classiques de pêcheurs trouvant des perles magiques, les montres et les trésors, il trouva des contes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais lui semblaient encore plus enfantins que les autres. _Des lampes pour éclairer le monde, des anneaux magiques… Quelle stupidité…_

Tout en continuant la lecture de ce qui semblait être une introduction à d'autres rouleaux, absents de sa liste de copie, il trouva des idéogrammes dont le sens lui était inconnu. Certains semblaient former des sons familiers, qu'il déchiffra en murmurant, avec peine. Ce fut la seule difficulté que renfermaient les manuscrits, et il ne parvint pas à en trouver le sens.

Ce fut pour lui un soulagement quand l'heure de la méditation du soir sonna, mais ses pensées restèrent troublées par des dragons qui n'avaient rien en commun avec ceux qu'il connaissait, ou des Dieux qu'aucune religion ne citait.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se battait avec l'un de ses camarades avec le sabre, qu'il maniait fort mal, des cris autoritaires se firent entendre. _Shifu_ entra dans la salle d'entrainement les yeux brillant d'un éclat un peu fou, alors qu'il était si calme d'habitude. Il cria :

« Prenez vous meilleures armes et suivez moi. Nous sommes perdus, mais nous devons lutter. »

Il sortit. L'apprenti moine regarda son compagnon d'épée et lâcha son arme, qui résonna sinistrement sur le sol dallé. Le bruit empli bientôt la salle tandis que tous s'armaient, tout en parlant, la voix tremblante d'inquiétude ou d'excitation. Il prit un bâton, glissa une chaine à sa ceinture et sortit au milieu de la foule. _Shifu_ les conduisit devant les grandes portes par lesquelles entrait une foule de paysans, des vieillards, de femmes et d'enfants. Personne ne parlait et seuls les vagissements de bébés troublaient le calme tendu. D'autres maitres d'armes les rejoignirent avec leurs élèves armés, ainsi que des combattants confirmés.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

Une armée. Des monstres. Ils ont rasé le village. La centaine de survivant est entre nos murs, les autres sont tous morts. Leurs armures sont de l'acier, leurs armes aussi, mais leur peau n'est pas celle que nous avons. Nous n'avons aucune chance, mais nous ne pouvons nous rendre devant de telles choses. »

Les portes furent fermées et le fracas lorsqu'elles furent scellées fit flancher le cœur de l'apprenti. Discrètement, il quitta ses camarades, les laissant fixer l'entrée du regard médusé. La peur lui rongeait les entrailles et il rejoignit l'une des tours de garde, où le veilleur le salua. La fumée montait des ruines plus bas dans la vallée, et d'ici, on entendait les grognements de milliers de gorges. Qui n'avaient en effet, rien d'humaines. L'odeur âcre de brûlé montait jusqu'à eux par le vent souillé des montagnes. Une colonne d'acier terni et d'étendards crasseux avançait vers l'enceinte du monastère. A la pensée de leur malveillance sur le sol de pierre qui avait vu tant de novices et d'anciens s'entrainer, la colère gronda dans le jeune garçon. Sans toutefois chasser la peur. La sentinelle et lui redescendirent dans les rangs serrés, prêts à se battre. Le jeune moine n'était pas prêt, lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir sur les lames rouillées de ses adversaires.

Les portes de l'enceinte brûlaient. Celles du monastère dégageaient une fumée de mauvais augure, rendant l'air difficilement respirable à l'intérieur. La peur imprégnait l'atmosphère aussi sûrement que la sueur et les plus jeunes pleuraient à chaudes larmes dans les bras des femmes du village. Les murs tremblèrent quand les portes calcinées tombèrent sous les coups du bélier. Les cris de peur et de fuite. Le jeune moine courut derrière les villageois, le visage tordu par la terreur, les pleurs dévalant sur ses joues. Il tomba et se cogna rudement. Il roula sur le côté avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Iwao errait en bordure de forêt depuis plusieurs jours. Son armure lui pesait plus que de coutume et ralentissait sa marche, l'épuisant lentement malgré sa résistance. Le casque décoré écrasait ses épaules sans pitié. Il s'était visiblement perdu, et prenait conscience avec désespoir qu'il ne savait absolument pas où aller. Les étoiles n'étaient pas à leur place, le paysage lui était inconnu, et il n'avait croisé âme qui vive. La fatigue et la faim le taraudaient, bien qu'il ait réussi à chasser quelques lapins grâce à son arc.

La nuit tomba une nouvelle fois sur ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Epuisé, il finit par arrêter de marcher, étourdi de fatigue, et se débarrassa de son arc et de son carquois qu'il posa sur le sol. Ses bras tremblaient, engourdis et maladroits. Ses mains trouvèrent les boucles de sa ceinture et le cliquetis métallique l'avertit qu'il avait réussi à l'ouvrir. Le poids de ses armes glissa soudain de ses hanches à ses mains et il faillit lâcher. Il se morigéna. Les sabres étaient trop précieux pour être manipulés sans précautions. Il saisit la garde et la lame, laissant pendre la ceinture, et s'agenouilla pour déposer précautionneusement le sabre sur le sol. Puis, toujours à genoux, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour dénouer les sangles derrière sa tête, qui maintenaient le heaume. La pression sur son crâne se relâcha légèrement, et il leva les bras pour ôter le casque en expirant profondément. Il le posa sur le sol avec délicatesse, et respira enfin à plein poumons en redressant le menton, savourant l'air frais qui lui parvenait enfin sans l'entrave du casque et offrant son visage au soleil déclinant.

Ses yeux noirs se rouvrirent, plus sereins. Le soleil donnait à sa peau une couleur dorée, adoucissant son teint hâlé. Les derniers rayons de lumière faisaient briller le casque rouge sang, depuis les cornes jusqu'à la figure grimaçante. Iwao soupira, et se défit lentement de son armure pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre jours. Tant pis s'il était attaqué, il n'avait plus la force de se battre ce soir, ni même de se maintenir en veille. Les plaques métalliques relâchaient leur pression sur son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il défaisait les sangles de cuir, et il s'en sentait libéré : pour la première fois, Iwao se sentait mieux sans son armure qu'avec. Et c'est un samouraï démuni et offert que la lune trouva couché à l'orée de la forêt, dans le froid de la nuit.

- - - ---

L'aube le trouva assis dans l'herbe mouillé, courbaturé et encore trop peu reposé. Il massait ses pieds douloureux et glacés par le froid de la nuit : Iwao n'avait pas encore trente ans, et se sentait terriblement vieilli de se voir ainsi épuisé par cette aventure indésirable. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu quitter la route et perdre son chemin si facilement. Son cheval s'était échappé dès la première nuit, malgré ses précautions, le forçant à continuer sa marche avec son armure et toutes ses armes, qu'il ne pouvait abandonner. Deux sabres, un poignard, un arc et un carquois, voilà qui pesait un certain poids. Sans compter le casque et l'ensemble de l'armure… Ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour marcher sur de longues distances. Il devait absolument se procurer un nouveau cheval.

Soupirant, Iwao remit ses courtes bottes de cuir, renouant les lanières noires, et se mit debout : autour de lui, rien qu'une vaste plaine qui ondulait tranquillement sous les premiers rayons du soleil ; derrière lui, une forêt qui grimpait sur les flancs d'une chaîne de montagnes. Quelques mouvements furtifs d'animaux de petite taille, quelques pépiements d'oiseaux. Et le vent. Rien que le vent. Aucun bruit d'origine humaine, ni de traces d'habitations… Il lui faudrait marcher encore. Il se baissa pour prendre le carquois et le passa à son épaule, puis banda son arc, le faisant se plier contre son genou fléchi tandis qu'il passait la corde dans les encoches.

Silencieux et immobile, il se tenait debout, son arc légèrement abaissé tenu dans sa main gauche, trois doigts de sa main droite serrant à peine la corde, flèche encochée mais encore au repos. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, suivant les vifs sautillements de deux lapins qui caracolaient dans les herbes rases de la plaine. Sa respiration était calme, ample et lente. Le vent faisait à peine frémir ses paupières, rafraîchissant son visage. Il leva lentement les bras en un large geste circulaire, amenant de sa main droite la corde de l'arc à son visage jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent sa pommette. Le bras gauche, tendu au maximum, tenait l'arc en position. Il décala très légèrement l'épaule. Un infime instant de visée. La flèche partit avec un léger sifflement, et un bruit mat suivi d'une courte agitation lui apprit qu'il avait touché sa cible. Il laissa sa main droite, restée suspendue en arrière de son visage, redescendre lentement, en même temps que son bras gauche se détendait et laissait l'arc se diriger naturellement vers le sol. Une ample respiration. Dans les herbes, non loin, un lapin détalait follement vers son terrier, abandonnant à la mort le petit déjeuner du samouraï.

Dans son dos, des bruits se firent entendre. Sans commune mesure avec ceux des animaux. Encore éloignés, mais déjà trop proches. Iwao se retourna lentement, encochant une flèche sur la corde de son arc toujours baissé. Son armure était à ses pieds. Pas le temps de la mettre. Les sabres pesaient à sa ceinture. Dans le silence du matin, les craquements venus de la forêt paraissaient assourdissants, et des grognements bestiaux confirmaient la menace. Les yeux fixés dans les ombres de la forêt, cherchant à apercevoir ce qui venait, Iwao arma lentement son arc. La pointe de la flèche laissa échapper un éclat métallique au soleil, et les bruits cessèrent. Il resta immobile. Les bruits reprirent et se rapprochèrent. Et soudain, deux créatures sombres et massives apparurent d'entre les troncs, et Iwao ne réfléchit pas davantage : leurs épées et leurs cris gutturaux ne lui laissaient ni doute ni remord. La flèche partit, se fichant droit au cœur de la première des créatures : un hurlement s'échappa de la gorge de l'orc, rauque et rageur, et se tut lorsqu'une seconde flèche se ficha près de la première.

Iwao resta en place, encochant une autre flèche, tandis que le premier orc tombait à genoux puis face contre terre, brisant sous lui les fûts de bois. Le second chargea, sautant entre les troncs en une course grotesque, visiblement pressé d'en découdre au corps à corps ; mais le samouraï ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité, et une troisième flèche suffit à arrêter la créature. Droit dans le cerveau… bien visé.

Il resta encore un long moment immobile, une flèche encochée, écoutant et regardant… mais plus un bruit ne vient troubler l'aube, et les petits déplacements des animaux revinrent peupler le paysage alentours. Il baissa les bras et rangea la flèche, puis déposa son arc au sol, près de son armure, les yeux fixés sur les deux créatures couchées au sol. Il dégaina son sabre, un grand _katana_ dont la lame était gravée de _kanji_, et s'approcha lentement.

La masse grise vautrée dans l'herbe était totalement immobile. La bête était morte, et bien morte. Iwao poussa la tête de la créature du bout de la botte pour voir son visage : des traits grossiers et laids, des dents sales et irrégulières ; et de longues oreilles pointues couturées de cicatrice. Le reste du corps était couvert de crasse, un pagne de cuir ou de tissu épais offrant un semblant de pudeur à la créature. Dégoûté, Iwao ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui trancher la gorge. Il ne ferait que salir sa lame, et la bête ne méritait probablement pas d'être honorée dans la mort. Rien de plus qu'un animal dégénéré, voire un croisement entre une race d'hommes impurs et des animaux des montagnes… Peu importait. Iwao se détourna et s'approcha de la seconde créature. Comme l'autre, elle était bel et bien morte. Il ne put rien tirer de son cadavre : une épée de très mauvaise facture gisait sur le sol, édentée et rouillée. Il la brisa entre deux pierres.

Il était temps de remettre son armure. Si de telles créatures se trouvaient en nombre dans les environs, il n'était pas en sécurité. Ces choses étaient bien plus massives que lui, et probablement beaucoup moins raffinées. S'il avait pu les tuer de loin, il doutait être suffisamment chanceux pour survivre à une attaque groupée. Il s'éloigna des cadavres et se mit en devoir de remettre les différentes parties de son armure, une à une. Ce n'était pas chose aisée à faire seul, mais, ma foi, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Ni camarade ni serviteur pour nouer les liens des plaques décorées, nulle femme pour coiffer ses cheveux avant qu'il n'enfile le lourd casque au visage grimaçant…

Ses hanches reconnurent le poids de ses armes quand il passa la large ceinture à sa taille. Il mit l'arc à son épaule et le carquois rejoignit les sabres. Droitier, il portait son _katana_ à sa gauche avec son poignard, et le _wakisashi_ – un sabre plus court – à sa droite, en cas de nécessité. Une brève prière. Il lui fallait repartir sans attendre, et trouver refuge dans quelque village. Il ne pouvait rester seul ici sans protection.

Il partit d'un bon pas, oubliant son lapin dans l'herbe.


End file.
